The American Society for Apheresis (ASFA) 2010 Annual Meeting will be held from May 26 - 29, 2010 in New Orleans, Louisiana. The ASFA Annual Meeting is the premier educational, scientific, and networking conference for professionals in the field of apheresis medicine in both the donor and patient settings. The purpose of the ASFA Annual Meeting is to provide physicians, scientists, and allied health professionals with a forum that: (1) Promotes research in the various aspects of apheresis in both the donor and patient settings, (2) Fosters the development and maintenance of skill levels in apheresis, (3) Encourages cross disciplinary participation in Society activities (e.g. membership, publications, educational programs, conferences etc.), (4) Supports peer interaction and networking in the setting of a quality educational program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The American Society for Apheresis (ASFA) 2010 Annual Meeting will attract approximately 600 participants, including MD and/or PhD clinicians and scientists, as well as allied health professionals who are involved in the field of apheresis medicine. Other attendees include regulatory professionals, corporate management, marketing personnel, and investment professionals. Upon completion of the ASFA 2010 Annual Meeting participants should be able to: (1) Apply the principles of evidenced-based knowledge to donor and therapeutic apheresis, (2) Discuss the latest scientific, clinical, and technological advances in donor and therapeutic apheresis, (3) Discuss the general practice of apheresis medicine and its role in the donor and patient setting. These objectives will be accomplished through scientific symposia, educational sessions, oral and poster abstracts, interactive case studies and discussions, networking sessions, and an industry exhibition. In addition, the Annual Meeting will provide CME, CEU and CMLE accreditation.